From The Districts To The Capitol
by GunnN
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has been gone for years,Coin was never shot. When Christian and his brother Spencer try to assasinate there dictator things just get worse. Christian is sumbited into the Games. Sumbit your Characters to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The last couple of years had changed drastically. The districts hero had suddenly disappeared; we had obtained a new dictator who had stolen every last resource from the capitol, and my family went from being one of the wealthiest in the capitol to being one of the unknowns. Starvation, disease, cruelty…it had all backfired upon us. The worst part of it all? Most of the citizens in the capitol didn't even take the time to realize how unfair we had been treating the rest of Panem.

We should have seen a second rebellion coming; from the second that we allowed two victors to win our games, from the moment when Katniss Everdeen made the speech in the districts, and especially when a handful of competitors escaped the quarter quell. We should have been prepared for a war, unfortunately this wasn't a war, it was a control and conquer plan, Revenge some would call it.

The once gleaming streets of the capitol were now washed out; No color, no festivities, no happiness. Few people were out on the streets; Coin's soldiers were patrolling the downtown areas every day now. Last month we had tried rebelling, which resulted as a colossal failure. We had barely made it to the upper part of the city before Coin had let loose a pack of mutations which tore through us. We have lost so many battles, so many people. Coin had also cut our food supply, our water, and she had soldiers take our homes, our lives. We were made to flee to the downtown part of the capitol. And with so many people down here nerves were tested, there were always murders, and sickness was at an all time high.

I made my way down the street thinking about all of it. I had no where to stay, no one to stay with. When Coin sent the soldiers to raid or homes my parents fought. They had worked so hard to be bumped up in society and wouldn't just let their status be ripped from them. They were killed. I wasn't at home, but at the court yard near the school. I'm guessing now that Coin had crowded us all in there to keep us from making problem for the soldiers. As soon as we heard the gun fire we all panicked. Making our way through the guard's line we ran to our homes but it was too late. Soldiers were there…and our parents weren't.

The wealthier family's children were sent into the hunger games first. So on so forth, Victors weren't granted fortune, or fame. They just went on with their normal lives no more, but less. I knew that my time would be coming soon, I just didn't know when. Today was the day though, the day I knew I was never going to be chosen for the hunger games. Today is the day we stop Coin once and for all. Today she is going to announce the competitors of the games and I am going to take her out. Some say you need no tongue to be an Avox, that may be true but if you have the uniform and don't speak you're just as good as one. Coin has issued an Avox to bring her the envelope with the names of the chosen in it.

"Christian, what's on your mind?" Spencer asked, nudging my shoulder.

"Just a little nervous is all. I'm sure they'll kill me once I get rid of coin."

Don't worry about it little brother; I've got your back." He reassured me. "We have plenty of arms up on the balcony. Even if you miss we can make the shot at Coin, and anyone who tries to get you as a matter of fact."

"Thanks Spence." I mumbled. I was still scared, what if something went wrong.

"Look Christian, you're almost a man, ten more months. The faster we get rid of Coin you'll be able to live a real life, maybe even have a real family."

"How do you know?" I shouted. "What if we do kill her? What then? Who's to say we won't have another corrupt ruler? One that won't starve us, even kill us?"

"We have it under control Christian, Unlike Snow and Coin we are not corrupt. We'll make things right."

"I'm sure they thought they weren't corrupt either Spencer."

He stared at the floor of the car. "You're a smart kid Christian. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise.

"Were here." Called a voice from the front seat of the car.

Spencer sighed. "You know the plan; we've been over it time and time again. Give Coin this envelope." He pulled a long, white, piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. "You have the knife Correct?"

"Yeah." I confirmed checking under the wide Avox belt. "Don't worry, like you said we've been over this a million times. I know what I'm doing."

Spencer looked at me. "You've grown up too fast, but after this a normal life is waiting for you. Be safe when you're up on that podium."

My mind blanked. I hurdled toward him. "I love you, Thanks for being there for me."

He hugged back and then ruffled my hair. "You to Christian." He ruffled my short dirty blonde hair. "But there's no need to be acting like that. This mission is guaranteed to work.

I let go of my older brother and made my way to the gates of the plaza to meet the guards, constantly checking every inch of myself to make sure there were no chinks in my armor. And then I saw her. Coin walking from her limousine with soldiers surrounding her, every inch of her. She had made it to the pedestal and my heart started racing. I knew I couldn't panic hear, the stake were too costly. Then I heard at as clear as day, one word. Avox.

I made my way to the stand and pulled put my hand in my belt. Pulling out the letter I handed it to Coin.

"You may go Avox. " She turned back to the stand and the Crowd began bickering again.

I hesitated. "No. I'm not moving from this spot. " I saw the man beside her put his hand on his belt. He was tall and burley, Olive colored skin black hair, Grey eyes. Probably from district twelve. I pulled out my knife and ran at her. Then I heard a gunshot. I looked down and was surprised to see no blood, and then I looked at Coin. No blood either. More gunshots, that's when I realized they were coming from the balcony

"Spencer!" I yelled. I was too late though. His body was being through off the balcony "Spencer!" I was crying this time. "No, No!"

I made a run for it but was caught by the bigger olive skinned man. He had grabbed me by the arms forcing me to the ground. "What should I do Coin?" He asked.

The woman walked toward us and I spit at her with hatred. "You killed my brother!"

She looked at me and replied almost instantly. "You did that yourself. As a second result Panem will be seeing you in the eighty second hunger games." That's when the tears really came. No family, no happy life, just death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Michael Sabig**

It had been a long time sense anyone had back talked Coin, let alone tried to assassinate her. I didn't know how to feel. Disappointed? Yeah, that was the word. A sharp ping of disappointment ran through my body. It looked like there was still a chance that I could be competing in this year's Hunger Games.

Lieutenant Hawthorne dragged the new contender off of the podium. I couldn't imagine how he felt. He obviously knew the man who was thrown from the balcony, but if that wasn't enough he was sent into the Hunger Games. Poor guy.

As I pondered my thoughts I noticed the boy I had met just yesterday standing next to me. He was about twelve years old; he was short with curly blond hair, and a sunny, cheery complexion. I found him on the streets stealing from a fruit merchant. _I don't see why he would steal fruit from a vender anyways. It was always stale or moldy._ The merchant had caught him and threatened to turn him into the soldiers for theft. I guess you could say I was the kid's hero in a way. I had run up to the man and paid the couple of gold pieces that were needed. The merchant wasn't happy to just let the child go, but after some convincing he agreed to let him go.

Now, Samuel didn't seem like an average twelve year old. He didn't want to go around running and playing with the rest of the kids his age at the beat down recreation facility. He seemed to enjoy getting into trouble. Though that was the case the capitol didn't seem like a place for a child. Everyone wanted to get out of this awful city and enjoy a good life in the Districts. Unfortunately no one ever got out. Ever.

Then Coin was back up at the stage unfolding the letter. The crowd went silent, anticipation in the eyes of many. I looked around to see Samuel not even paying attention.

"Well." Greeted President Coin. "What an interesting day. It looks like it's about time to announce the competitors of the games."

I had disagreed with a lot of Snows decisions but Coin was just a cruel woman. She had an iron fist that hammered down upon the people of the Capitol. Then she slid the envelope open, there were gasps from the crowd. "This year's contestant are; Kyle Evans, Lily Collins, Naya Tower, Peter Goode, Samuel Rzeznik."

My mind had blanked. Samuel? I looked over at the twelve year old right next to me. He looked pale. Then he threw up and people formed a circle around the child. I looked up at Coin who had just gotten finished announcing the names of all the tributes. "I volunteer!" I shouted over the bickering crowd. Everything went silent. "I volunteer for Samuel Rzeznik!"

This had been a first sense the Hunger Games had been introduced to the Capitol. I started pushing my way through the crowd which didn't have the decency to part. I'm sure I didn't know what I was doing, and if it were anyone else I wouldn't have volunteered. I had made it up to the podium when Coin's men had inspected me for any weapons. She looked me up and down for a couple seconds. "Very well." I wish I would have had a gun. I didn't care if I would have gotten killed in the process.

**Naya Tower**

Being called into the Hunger Games was like nothing I had experienced before. My father was pushing guards away as they tried to come abduct me. My sister's were crying, and my mother was holding my hand. Begging, pleading even. My best friend, Conya stared at me in disbelief.

"Naya!" Conya shouted. "Take this!" I caught the small bracelet that came flying through the crowd. "It'll bring you back home."

I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to my family, no hugs, and no words of reassurance, nothing. I didn't struggle against the guards surprisingly; I was too shocked to do anything. Out of all the people selected for the reaping I didn't ever think one of those people would ever be me. My father was no were to be found, The poor man from the flower shop that would have no daughter, The distraught woman that would no longer be able to augment skin for her little girl. This was all Katniss Everdeen's fault, her and the people of the districts.

At times I would catch myself thinking of things like this, but at the moment I needed to have someone to blame, someone to feel hatred for…besides Coin. I didn't want to hate her just because everyone else did. I wanted to formulate my own reason to hate her that reason would come within a matter of days.

Just two days after the reaping I found myself in a cold, white room. This is how the Games have changed. You would no longer be judged upon your performance in the ring. But by the way you acted upon going without food, water, or even human contact for three days. The scored were now from one to five, the whole time I've been forced to watch the games I've never seen someone get a five, let alone a four. The games had become crueler, deadlier in a way. There were no accidental deaths in the arena. Everything was planned, precise. If one contestant refused to kill another than they were both killed in the worst way imaginable.

I remember one year that this very case happened. Both contenders thought they would pull a lovebird scene like Katniss and Peeta did and Coin had the female player tracker jacked. It was horrendous watching the two lovers fight. These were times of desperation and everyone's hearts seemed to be broken. I pushed my knees to my chest and began to sob. There was no escaping it. I was going to die, die a horrible death that would be broadcasted around Panem and God knows were. I was a contestant in the Hunger Games.


End file.
